Friendly Goodbye
by Romamama
Summary: "I dedicate this song to Tezuka-buchou and Monkey King…may both of you find happiness is each other. Oh and just so you know, I knew about the two of you all along." Past Perfect and Royal pair - Thrill Pair


**A/N: Well hello minna and thank you for finding this fic interesting enough to be read. I wrote this is vain and I feel that I just need to write this so yeah…oh and please enjoy and review. I know my writing's not that awesome so please excuse that, hey I tried at least~ This is a song fic if you haven't noticed yet…. XD My inspiration for this fic was Mizuki Hajime….I dunno why though ^^ **

**Side notes: "**_…yadda yadda yadda"_** – is the song lyrics kay?**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own PoT? I don't think so. Oh and I don't own Bowling for Soup too – though I wish I do, come on who wouldn't?**

**Warnings: Shounen ai (yep no yaoi *sighs*)**

**Friendly Goodbye**

Ryoma smirked as he held his guitar and walked cockily to the stage. Everyone's eyes were focused on him, and he liked that. That's what he was planning all along after all, to get everyone's attention, then revenge, of course. Revenge for himself? Of course not, he resolved to putting personal grudges afterward…that would be far worse anyway, but coming back to topic, this was what you might call…nothing personal. He heard someone introduce him, must be the host, he didn't care. Okay he'll admit it, actually this is…let's say fifty percent personal, but the fact still remains that this is still part of the plan. Your job then is to just wait until everything unfolds.

Everything silenced now. Everyone was watching, waiting and listening to what would happen next. He walked a little closer to the center stage mike and tilted his head to the side, this was still a calculated move, piss off your enemy with ignorance and confidence of course…and add attitude to top it off. Some shouts were heard now, was it fan girls, fan boys…whatever. He opened his mouth and prepared for the rest. This was perfect, going as planned…now just a few more seconds to officially start the show. He'll do this perfectly, definitely.

"I dedicate this song to Tezuka-buchou and Monkey King…may both of you find happiness is each other oh and just so you know, I knew about the two of you all along."

The crowd went wild as he finished his sentence. Ryoga started and he followed soon. The song itself would tell them the message he didn't say, that's the point of this. He smirked as two figures in the front row shook their heads disapprovingly, he didn't care. Damn them anyway.

"_I can lay it on real thick, but I know how you don't like to get bogged down,  
with anything 'bout us and our kick ass true love tale."_

"But Tez-" He was cut off as Ryoma slapped him on the face. His eyes grew large with surprise and hurt. Why?

"Can you shut up about buchou for a second? He's not here do you get it Fuji-sempai?" The younger remarked his face was full of anger and hurt. Why? Why are you angry Ryoma?

"I don't understand…." he said quietly.

"You don't need to, they're at fault anyway." Would he believe that? He looked at the younger's determined expression, he smiled softly…he might as well believe that ne?

_"Sorry I swore just then, cause I know you hate it,  
And by the way that cake you baked me really sucked,  
But I ate it."_

"Ryoma, Ore-sama was invited to a costume party for Halloween this year by someone peasant from Rikkaidai, Yukimura…something is it? Ah, Ore-sama does not care! Naturally you are going to accompany me there, and I'm ordering you to wear a dress." Atobe finished with a hair flip. Ryoma didn't know if he should strangle the purple haired boy first or just finish him off easily with on blow.

"No." He could think of murder later on, when he was somewhere more convenient, preferably somewhere where he can drop off the diva's body easily.

"I spoke to Tezuka and he said that Fuji would be wearing a dress as well. Why can't you be understanding like Fuji, Ryoma?" Speaking to Tezuka…what is he up to?

"Che, why don't you wear the dress? Seeing as you're so determined to make someone wear it, why don't you do it? You'll have much less trouble that way." He could clearly smell something out of place in this predicament, and it wasn't him causing it. He'll find out what that is…even if it meant sacrificing this relationship.

"_Cause I loved you even more that you could ever imagine,  
Here's a friendly goodbye; 5 – 6 – 7."  
_

"Fuji-sempai…you're smiling too much…it's creepy." Ryoma said as he looked down on the smiling brunette who was sitting on the grass on the shade of the blossoming sakura tree.

"Saa…I was just thinking about something~ doesn't the scenery make you happy Ryoma?" Ryoma took a sip off his Ponta and stole a glance at his sempai who was staring off to the distance, smiling. The scene he was seeing was good enough.

"Whatever…I'm going to take a nap, che." I'm sure you're thinking of him again anyway. Do you even think of anything else sempai?

"_Ain't that a "b" with an itch, ain't that a mother trucker.  
You can go to h-e-double hockey sticks and f yourself.  
Cause I'm flippin' gosh darn sick of all the "s" words you put me through…  
So f-u…F-u"_

He stared as the brunette wept quietly; face tucked under his pale arms and hidden by table. He wanted to touch, to kiss and to run his fingers through the waves of glossy brown hair. He wanted to put his arms around the taller boy, but it wouldn't help at all…not at this time at least.

"I think I'm so pissed off…that I can't even find the right words to say anymore." He remarked quietly. He knew the other understood what he meant about it, and that was that. How can you even comfort someone…when you yourself need comfort?

"_I can hang it out to dry cause I know how you like all your laundry neat.  
And not just thrown around like a chain saw in need of juggling."  
_

"Don't fucking give me that shit Atobe!"

"Then what do you want Ore-sama to give you ahn?"

"I want you to apologize, you bastard!"

"Ore-sama will do no such thing, and to a peasant no less? Are you too hurt to even process information in that little mind of yours brat?" He wanted to punch him, to just tell him how stupid he was…but that wouldn't knock some sense in him anyway. It'll just waste his time and energy, it was hopeless after all.

"_Sorry I flipped you off cause I know, that you hate it.  
And by the way that homemade porn I said that I erased,  
Well I saved it."_

"Echizen, control yourself!" Tezuka said as he shook the younger boy's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. Easy for him to say, he was 'Mr. I have no emotion at all anyway.

"Fuck you buchou, you and Monkey King are both assholes! Stupid idiotic assholes who think you're better than everyone!" He couldn't control himself, it went out…all of the things he was thinking inside, it went out. He glared at the bespectacled man again and ran off. He didn't need to show them how he was feeling, how hurt he was. He doesn't need their pity or concern; he doesn't need them, period.

He stopped and looked around, he was somewhere familiar again…he stopped and breathed for a while. He was at the school courtyard under the sakura tree, this time it was bare…not one beautiful flower left. He remembered a few moths ago, Fuji-sempai sat there staring off to the distance. What was he thinking of back then? Did he know what was happening at the time? He didn't know that…wouldn't want to know either.

"_I'll send you a post card that says I'm glad you're not here."_

"Tezuka…I don't think it's wise to skip on club activities…you're the buchou after all." Fuji said as he stood in the doorway of their coach's office.

"Fuji, you're in the way, will you please move. I am not skipping on club activities; I am merely busy because of the student council." Tezuka didn't look at him, wouldn't look at him. It pained him, irritated him, and angered him. He opened his eyes and broke the fake sweet smile that he normally wore, this was enough.

"Saa…whatever you say." He turned around and walked slowly to the club house. He wasn't rushing, he isn't scared anymore, isn't affected anymore. This was the last straw, and it just broke. He chuckled a little. "Saa…I wonder what he'll say then~"

"_I'll buy you a t-shirt, but I'll use it to wipe up the beer,  
That I spilled while I was spilling my guts  
To my friends about you."_

"Fuji-sempai! Fuji-sempai!" He ran after the retreating figure, he had to catch up and just maybe make him change his mind. He won't stop, that won't do. He dashed faster and braced himself as he collided with the other's back. "Fuji-sempai….please…don't leave the team." He said as he clutched at the older boy's shirt.

"Ryoma-kun…" he felt the other sigh, he knew he didn't have the right to do this but he just have to something…maybe the wish isn't for Fuji at all…maybe it's for himself at least. "Why do you want me to stay then?" He couldn't see the brunette's face, but he knew that the other was frowning. Why then? He clutched on the fabric harder. He didn't know- no it's not that…he's afraid to know. He buried his face at the other's back…was he crying?

"I- I don't know…." telling him something Ryoma like, like; 'because you're a good tennis player…opponent…teammate…' would just be the biggest mistake he'll make, and he knows that. Fuji opened his eyes as he felt dampness on his back. Was he crying? He closed his eyes again…maybe he knows in himself why…but then again he wants to hear it, he needs to hear it.

"I think…I think I know why Ryoma-kun. I just have to hear it…please." More dampness touched his skin, and he slightly shivered at it. There was no movement; it was still for a while. He looked straight ahead, just like he always does. He needed to know the path that he was taking; he did just that all the time. But now, he might just stop looking at what's ahead and stay idle for a while; just wait and hear out something that might change the empty path he was going to walk straight to.

__"I….I love you…yeah I do, Fuji-sempai…." He knew it all along, Ryoma knew it all along too, they were just too blind to see it. Not really… He looked up to see a bare sakura branch, he followed the branched and gazed at the tree, expressionless. Then he remembered last time he saw Ryoma sleeping under a tree; sakura flowers falling down, he looked like an angel back then. He smiled softly…genuinely.

"Yeah…I love you too Ryoma…I love you so much"

"_And I really don't have anything else nice to say so f-u…F-u"_

Ryoma finished the song and smirked as the crowd went wild. The two seats were empty by now and he didn't care for even just a bit. Not now, he didn't need to think about them now… He turned around and saw a smiling brunette standing near the curtains. He changed his mind. Maybe he didn't have to plot a bigger revenge, this was enough already. He got who he really wanted in the end didn't he? Yeah, he just decided, Monkey King and Tezuka are forgiven…maybe not, but they're quits now. He got the blue eyed angel anyway, and that's all thanks to those bastards after all.

**A/N: Weeeeeeell…TT^TT what dya say? How is it? I know the song was like supposed to be like yeah yeah ya know and then it all got dramatic and all…but please, please, please review and tell me if you liked oh and if you want a songfic dedicated to you XDDD I accept those =3= xept if the song isn't English I won't do it sorry….****  
**


End file.
